Champagne Wishes
by Missocki
Summary: It's 2005 and is Willow joining Buffy and Riley, and Xander and Anya at the Bronze to ring in the new year. AU, Willow hasn't met Tara yet and recently came out. Everybody around 21 or so. Rated T for slightly more than mild language (to be safe)


Title: Champagne Kisses  
Summary: It's 2005 and is Willow joining Buffy and Riley, and Xander and Anya at the Bronze to ring in the new year.  
Notes: AU, Willow hasn't met Tara yet and recently came out. Everybody around 21 or so.  
_'thoughts' _denotes thoughts. Wrote this in 2005, and it occurred to me today that I didn't post it here. Bad Missocki!

_New Year's Eve, 2005- 10:30 PM_

Walking into the Bronze that night, Willow had the feeling tonight was the start of something new, something strange, and something absolutely wonderful. 'Which is odd, I mean, here I am the little five-wheel Willow, with absolutely no one to even hold hands with, let alone kiss. Oh well, but still, something is in the air.'

"Wills! Are you coming in or just standing in the door way?" a curious Xander asked, "Other people want to enter behind you. Those wacky door-using people."

"What?! Oh, right sorry, um, yeah, moving now." She continued her moseying into the popular club, which was certainly popular tonight. As she followed Buffy, Riley, Xander, and Anya, she cast a wondering eye over the crowd. '_It's so crowded in here, seriously, the people are packed in like sausage, or like sardines, or maybe-, huuuuuh…' _Willow's thoughts slammed to a halt as her glaze that of a beautiful dirty blonde-hair woman. She found herself lost in a dawn dark blue ocean. Willow blinked, and she was gone.

"Willow, are you okay? You're kind of going space cadet on us," Buffy too, was questioning her dear friend, "Don't cha think so Xand?"

"Very, me thinks our little Willow has seen someone she thinks is a hot mama-yama."

"Oh, you mean like a make-out friend?" chimed in Anya.

"Huh, what?! No, I mean, I didn't even see where she went," Willow said before she even realized what she had let slip.

"Aha! So there is a hottie!" Xander grinned goofifully for a second before Anya's jab in the ribs bought him back into the world. "One, ouch!" Xander turned to Anya, and then back to Willow who had began to skim the crowd for the mystery woman, "Two, Willow, you should go find her. Three, OW!" He turned again to Anya.

"Baby," Anya replied, as she rubbed his ribs.

"I'm with Xand on this, Will. Go, hunt for the cutie," Buffy added.

"I agree, besides it's twenty-three hundred hours, and there isn't much time left before the ball drops," replied Riley.

"That's eleven o'clock for us non-militant types," Buffy amended adding an overly flirty grin towards Riley, and a sweet kiss as well. Willow smiled with the words of support from her friends, and took a calming sip of her celebratory champagne. Their encouragement had meant the world to her, especially since her sudden coming out a few months back…

_September 30, 6:30 PM_

Willow is sitting with Xander and Buffy watching television. Xander sees a beautiful woman washing her hair. "Now, that's sexy."

"Oh, please that's soo-"

"Hot," Willow cut off Buffy. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Just a little. So, are you gay now?"

"Just a little."

_New Year's Eve- 11:28_

Willow had been walking in circles looking for those baby blue eyes for the last twenty-five minutes and has had no luck what-so-ever.

_'__Where in the world is she? She should still be here, the fates can't be that harsh.'_

_'__And don't forget about me!'_

_'__Me who?'_

_'__You know the good feeling from earlier, you know.'_

_'__What?'_

_'__Come on, you remember-'feeling tonight was the start of something new, something strange, and something absolutely wonderful', blah, blah, blah.'_

_'__Oh, right. So, why are you talking, or well, thinking at me anyway? Because the last time I checked, there was only one voice in my head, mine. Cause that's the way it should be and that's the way I like it to be and-'_

_'__Alright. Alright. I get it. But, do you want that girl or not?_'

'_YES.'_

'_Then, just go with it. Now go towards the stage._'

_'__Ooookay. Fine then_.' Chuckling at the fact that she was having a conservation, '_Well, more of an argument really,' _with herself, she shook her head and walked towards the stage, and she saw her once again.

_New Year's Eve 11:58_

Only this time she saw more of her, she allowed herself a lingering glance down her angel's body, noting for the first time the full figure she possessed and the grace of which she swayed to the music, still pulsating all around them.

_'__She's so pretty. No, I take that back. She's drop dead gorgeous.'_

_'__I, er, well, I guess you actually, but never mind- I agree.'_

_'__Huh uh,' _Willow nodded excitedly. _'__So now what?'_'

_'Well, we just-' _Willow was surprised to find herself walking towards this girl as the music paused and the countdown to the New Year began.

_New Year's Eve 11:59:49_

**TEN**-Willow was just steps away.

**NINE**-'_What are we doing?_'

**EIGHT**-'_Introducing ourselves, that's what!_'

**SEVEN**-_'WHAT?!'_

**SIX**- _'Can't we walk faster?'_

**FIVE**- Willow was now next to the heavenly creature.

**FOUR**- Willow raised a shaky hand and tapped her on the shoulder.

**THREE**- The Woman turned and faced her.

**TWO**- Willow smiled and she smiled a gentle slightly crooked smile back.

**ONE**- Willow brazenly placed her hands on the goddess's face.

_New Year's Day, Midnight_

And kissed her with all she had at the stroke of the clock, amongst the whistles and fireworks.

And the mystery girl kissed her back with equal passion. The kiss was the greatest kiss Willow had ever been apart of, not that there were all that many to compare it with. As the noise around them faded into a group cheer, they finally broke off, and breathlessly looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Hi, I'm Willow."

"Um, Hi, I'm Tara, it's nice to meet you."

"So, Tara, would you like to join me and my friends for a toast?"

"I'd like that."

_The End_


End file.
